Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai: Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2014!
by Otakuzulla
Summary: Ultraman. Kamen Rider. Super Sentai. Three of the greatest superhero franchises ever collide in this action-packed adventure! Multiple parings, some creative liberties will be taken with some characters, and more action than you can handle! Comment and Rate! It's my first story so I need the input. Feel free to ask questions to!
1. Chapter 1

Act 1: Ore, Sanjou!

Opening Theme: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

Kotoha Hanaori, was the kind of person who usually had a lot of trouble getting up in the morning in the best of conditions. Being a samurai did not make it easy to get a good eight hours. Whenever she got to kitchen at the Shiba Mansion in the morning, eyes half closed and wearing her comforter like a robe, Chiaki Tani tended to say "Look who's returned to the land of the living!" . Such a thing was rather embarrassing, but not unjustified. Chiaki had a habit of saying things as he saw it. Even so, Kotoha decided that she was going to get up earlier in the morning to prove that she did not always oversleep, so before she went to bed the previous evening, she got an alarm clock and set it to go off an hour earlier than she usually got up. The problem was, the sound she was hearing did not sound like a alarm clock… nor did it feel like she were laying on a soft futon… more like the ground…

"Hey… Are you okay?… Hey kid… WAKE UP!"

Kotoha's eyes snapped open, and what she saw was not normal. Sure, she handled Gedoshu on what seemed like a weekly basis, but this was quite unexpected.

A red oni was standing over her. He blinked and then said "Heh.. Good, you're awake. So are you-"

He never go to finish his sentence. Kotoha, unaccustomed to being awoken by anything that was not human, did the only thing that seemed natural when a person is awoken under these circumstances. She screamed and punched him in the face. The force of the punch was so great, Kotoha later would recall that it felt like his face caved in around her fist. The oni, in turn, behaved exactly as one who was just unexpectedly punched in the face would, screaming in pain, rolling away from the offending fist, and screaming "OH GOD I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE! YOU HIT HARDER THAN THE NOISY FLOWER WOMAN!"

Kotoha was not expecting that kind of reaction, but regardless, she still reached for her Shodophone, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt that it was still there. She looked over at the oni and saw he was still rolling in the dirt, cursing more than she was comfortable with. When he finally stopped, he looked up at her, and Kotoha could not help but take notice that a bunch of sand was pouring out of his nose. well, that and a few tears were in his eyes. And for a few moments silence prevailed. Kotoha took it as an opportunity to look around, and realized that they were standing in what looked like a gigantic quarry, the sky filled with purple clouds streaked with lightning.

The oni decided to speak first by screaming "Why the hell did you do that?! Here I was looking for firewood, and I see a stranger unconscious on the ground! So I decide to do the noble thing and go to see if you were all right. And how do you thank me? BY PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!"

His tone was really beginning to get on Kotoha's nerves, plus the residual shock from fear, resulting in her yelling back at him "How was I supposed to know you were trying to help!? For all I know, you might be a Gedoshu!"

The oni stopped moving and said "Wait a minute, are you one of those samurai-jerks we found a few hours ago? They kept calling me one of those Gedo-whatsits and said they were looking for a girl your age and-"

"What did you do to Tono-sama-tachi!" Kotoha shouted with an integrating tone, lifting her Shodophone in preparation to transform. "If you hurt them-"

"I doubt that, seeing as how they are back at my camp waiting for me to come back with the firewood you interrupted me from getting!" The oni snapped in response.

More silence. All Kotoha could do was shape her mouth into an "O", with the oni saying "Exactly."

Kotoha then asked "So Tono-sama and the others are waiting at your camp?"

"Yes, and they insisted on going to look for you as soon as I got back." the oni answered, irritated.

After a few more seconds, Kotoha said "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Kotoha. What's yours?"

The oni hesitated for a few moments before standing up, picking up the firewood he dropped when he found Kotoha and answered "Momotaros."

Kotoha was confused and asked "You mean like the peach boy?"

"YES LIKE THE STUPID PEACH BOY!" Momotaros shouted, clearly upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kotoha quickly apologized, bowing. "I didn't know that an oni would be offended by that!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. I didn't choose, that name. And for the record, I'm and Imagin, got it? I-Ma-Gin

"Imagin… Got it." Kotoha replied. Curious, she then asked "Why did you get upset, though?"

"Every idiot I've met today has asked me that same question," Momotaros answered, seemingly over his recent fury. "Right Ryotaro?" Momotaros turned left, as if expecting someone to be standing there. After a few awkward seconds, something seemed to go off in Momotaros's brain telling him the person he was attempting to speak to was not there.

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT RYOTARO UNDER THAT LOG AT THE TOP OF THE HILL!" and off Momo ran, with Kotoha running behind him, not wanting to be left alone, shouting for her new acquaintance to wait for her.

When they reached the top of the hill Kotoha was shocked to see, as Momotaros had said, a man stuck under a fallen tree. Unfortunately he was not alone, as he was surrounded by a Nanashi Company, and a group of gold colored enemies she could not identify.

"Leo Soldiers! Ryotaro, I'm coming!" Momotaros shouted, still slightly panicked about the situation. The Imagin then did something Kotoha did not expect, turning transparent, flying through the air, and entering the man she assumed was Ryotaro's body. Then Ryotaro did something else that did not seem possible, kicking the fallen tree off of himself, allowing him to stand up and having the tree land on a group of enemies, crushing them. Ryotaro turned to Kotoha and smirked.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me take all of these guys down by myself?" Ryotaro asked, in Momotaros's voice.

Kotoha tilted her head in confusion and asked "Momotaros? How did… What did you…"

"I possessed him." M-Ryotaro answered, "Don't worry, he's fine. So are you ready?" he then asked, pulling out a strange belt and what looked like a wallet.

"Yes." Kotoha answered, running up to stand alongside M-Ryotaro as he slapped the Terminal Buckle around his waist, and she readied her Shodophone. M-Ryotaro then pressed a red button on the belt, as Kotoha wrote the Kanji for Earth in the air in front of her.

"Henshin!"

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

M-Ryotaro Scanned the Terminal Buckle with the Rider Pass, as Kotoha flipped the Earth kanji so that it was backwards to her, as it flew toward her face.

**Sword Form**

Particles of air slammed around M-Ryotaro, covering him in a black bodysuit which soon was covered by red armor and and peach shaped DenKamen. Meanwhile, a yellow and black suit covered Kotoha, with the Kanji for Earth as it's face.

"Ore, Sanjou!" Kamen Rider Den-O boisterously, and cockily, roared. As he did so, he took four black pieces of equipment, called DenGashers, off of the belt and assembled them into a red-bladed sword.

"Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha! Going Forth!" Shinken Yellow spoke, drawing her Shinkenmaru and resting it against her opposite arm. She did not speak loudly like Den-O, but not as softly as her demeanor tended to show. It was more like quiet readiness to fight. Without further adieu, the two heroes charged, as did their enemies.

Insert Theme: Double Action

"Ikeze, Ikeze Ikeze!" Den-O shouted, cutting down any Nanashi and Leo Soldier Imagin that got in his way, as did Kotoha, but they each did so differently. Den-O fought like a crazed berzerker, with wild swings resulting in a fighting style that almost seemed to provoke the enemy to attacking his defenseless sides and back, only to receive quick and sharp retaliation. Shinken Yellow, on the other hand, fought with practiced grace and deadly strikes that were the result of a lifetime of training in preparation to serve her lord. If she had gotten hit once within that brief exchange, no one would ever have noticed.

After a short time of this, the enemy ranks were low enough to finish them off. On one side, Den-O once again scanned the Terminal Buckle with the Rider Pass,

**Full Charge**

and red energy began to surround the blade of the DenGasher Sword. Meanwhile, Shinken Yellow spun the Common Secret Disk on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru, covering it with energy of the element of earth.

"Hissatsu, or not Hissatsu Waza!" Den-O shouted as he waved the DenGasher in the air, the blade detaching and flying about as he swung it, still connected by a red energy tether. "Part Two!"

"Rasen no Tachi!" Shinken Yellow shouted, bringing her Shinkenmaru down in a powerful downward strike, even as Den-O did the same with his attack. The result of their combined attacks was multiple explosions as the remaining Nanashi and Leo Soldiers were annihilated. Shinken Yellow sheathed her Shinkenmaru as the blade of the DenGasher returned to Den-O. Once it did so, he rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"All done. Take over, Ryotaro." and with that, Den-O removed the belt and Ryotaro stood, normal once again as Momotaros had left his body and was now standing next to him. Shinken Yellow also ended her transformation, leaving Kotoha to run over to them.

"Are you okay, Ryotaro-san?" Kotoha asked, concerned. "All of those hits you took, and the tree, can't be good for you."

Ryotaro chuckled and scratched the back of his head, saying "I'm okay, it's just my bad luck acting up. I usually end up in the hospital at least three times a year anyway."

Momotaros also chuckled and said "Impossibly bad luck and completely lacking sense. How did you end up being my contract holder again?"

A brief pause followed, and Momotaros went to pick up the wood, again saying "We should probably get back to camp before Little-Miss-Badass's friends decide to go out on their own, huh?"

"Probably." Ryotaro agreed, as the three of them began walking. And the whole way back, all Kotoha could think of, other than the fact that she would be reunited with her teammates soon, was about why Momotaros had called her "Little-Miss-Badass".

Ending Theme: 24/7 Shinkenger


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Friendship's Ippitsu Sojo!

Opening Theme: Climax Jump

_The Train of Time, DenLiner. Will its next stop be in the past, or the future?_

"Well, here we are." Momotaros stated as he, Ryotaro Nogami, and Kotoha Hanaori climbed up into a series of caves. They were well hidden, as they were on top of a large sandstone hill, and they did an excellent job of keeping out the wind. All and all, a perfect place to hide from both the elements and the enemy. The only thing that Kotoha decided she could do without was the hulking figure that was sitting against the wall, looking like he was deep in thought. After a few seconds the figure began snoring, establishing that he was, in fact, asleep.

"Well, looks like the bear decided to hibernate." Momotaros, said, giving a frustrated sigh as he did so. "And where's the other bear-jerk? He was supposed to be here standing guard! Hey, Kintaros! Wake Up! "

"Give us a break, Momotaros!" a voice familiar to Kotoha shouted behind a rock. "He said "no one evil" would get passed him, and I'll be out in a second, or would you have preferred that I peed in front of you and your buddy?"

"Chiaki?" Kotoha asked.

Suddenly, Chiaki's head poked out from behind the rock. Surprise and relief immediately took over his features.

"Kotoha!" he shouted as he finished zipping his fly and ran over to the group, unexpectedly pulling Kotoha into a hug. "You'er safe… thank goodness."

Kotoha's face quickly began to redden. Sure he'd hugged her before, but not in front of other people so readily. She had a good relationship with him, after all they were the two youngest Shinkengers so a connection was made easily.

After a few moments, Chiaki pulled back, and turned to Ryotaro saying "Thank you for finding her."

"Hey! I'm the one that found her! You should be thanking me!" Momotaros shouted, obviously angry for being ignored.

"Momotaros, calm down," Ryotaro, ever the (attempted) peacemaker, tried to salvage the situation. He saw the way Chiaki and Kotoha looked at each other, and suspicions began to come together. After all, you can't save a Imagin contract holder if you can't read people. Unfortunately, Momotaros randomly flailed an arm and unintentionally smacked Ryotaro in the face, knocking him over and, rather comically, unconscious.

"Ryotaro!" "Are you okay!" "Hey, Ryotaro wake up! I'm sorry!" Chiaki, then Kotoha, and finally Momotaros all shouted, even as Ryotaro slowly was helped to his feet by the red Imagin. Despite all the noise, Kintaros still did not stir.

After a few minutes of panic, Ryotaro finally woke up and, after one more unsuccessful attempt to awaken Kintaros, the group went deeper into the cave. At the center of the cave, the remaining Shinkengers and two other Imagin, a blue one resembling a turtle and a purple one that looked like a dragon. Takeru Shiba, Shinken Red, stood at a corner of the cave, glaring daggers at the two imagin, the blue one appeared to be attempting to flirt with Mako Shirashi, Shinken Pink, while she was attempting to also pay attention to the purple one's drawings of various animals. After all, trying to ignore someone sweet talking you is rather difficult. Meanwhile, Ryunosuke, Shinken Blue, and Genta, Shinken Gold, were arguing about who-knows-what over by the latter's sushi cart, which was somehow present.

"Guys!" Chiaki shouted, the elation in his voice evident. "It's Kotoha! We found Kotoha!"

All arguments, flirting, glaring, and drawing ended at that. All of the Shinkengers, if they were sitting, immediately stood up as they ran over to join their teammates. Genta, in his excitement, attempted to pull Kotoha into a bear hug, but Chiaki would have none of that and pulled her out of the overactive sushi seller's way. Mako however, being a close friend of Kotoha, managed to do what Genta could not and pulled not only Kotoha, but Chiaki as well, into a hug that nearly knocked the air out of Chiaki's lungs.

"Thank goodness!" Mako said as she squeezed the two youngest Shinkengers.

"Nee-san...Can't breathe...Why are you even hugging me?" Chiaki sputtered.

"Oh, sorry!" Mako said as she released them. "You were kind of right there, and you were the most worried about Kotoha so I thought you might have needed one."

"Oh." Chiaki replied. It was true, he had been the most worried about Kotoha out of all of them, and if he had had it his way he would have gone out to look for her by himself. "Thanks, I guess."

Kotoha, meanwhile was filling Takeru and Ryunosuke in about all of the events that had occurred since she awoke, and added "Please be nicer to Momotaros-tachi, Tono-sama. They really are not that bad."

"Actually," Ryunosuke replied, "Tono-sama was glaring at Urataros, the blue one, and Ryutaros, the purple one, because they wouldn't leave Mako alone."

"Tono-sama was jealous, Ryu-san?" Kotoha asked, absolutely amazed by this. Like herself and Chiaki, Takeru and Mako were in a relationship, and this was the first time that she had ever seen the samurai of fire be protective of the samurai of heaven in that manner.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of Take-chan." Genta, the samurai of light, chimed as he got off of the ground, dusted himself off, and put an arm around his childhood friend's shoulder.

"You could say he's opened up a bit, right Take-chan?"

Takeru's attempts to remain stoic were not aided by all of the talk that was about him, not to mention that Mako was within earshot of this very conversation. Thankfully, he did not have to answer, as suddenly Ryutaros pushed his way past Ryunosuke, knocking the samurai of water to the ground, in order to run up to Kotoha, saying something about having another new playmate. Chiaki, naturally, was not happy about all of the attention that his girlfriend was getting,(In a perfect world, he would already have led Kotoha away to have some time alone with her) but the samurai of wood remained silent, if only to keep the good mood that this reunion was getting alive.

Meanwhile Momotaros walked over to Urataros, who was watching the Shinkengers silently.

"Hey Kame, I half expected you to be sweet talking Earth-girl over there by now." Momotaros piped after a few minutes.

"The reason I'm not over there yet, Senpai, is that that fish has already been reeled in." Urataros replied, making a motion with his hand as if he had a fishing rod and was pulling in a big one.

"Bullshit! That's never stopped you before! Not five seconds ago you were all up in Heaven-girls business!"

"Well, that's different." Urataros answered, now turning to face his red counterpart.

"Really? Explain it to me." Momotaros demanded. He hated how he could never understand his fellow Imagin even though they had known each other as long as they had. It really did not help that Urataros was an impossibly good liar, even being able to make himself cry for a well constructed deceit to work.

"I'll tell you this: Have you ever heard the saying "Give a man to fish and he'll eat for a day, but teach a man to fish and he'll eat for a lifetime?"

"Yeah… what about it?" Momotaros could not say he liked where this conversation was going.

"We'll lets just say that our poor friend Takeru isn't the best of fisherman. So I am, without him realizing it, teaching him to "fish" so that he may "eat" for a lifetime." If Urataros's face allowed him to do so, he probably would be smirking right about now.

"Okay… so in other words by hitting on Fire-boy's girlfriend, you'll be making him protect his "fish"?" Momotaros asked. "That's not like you at all."

"Maybe not, but I already know that my attempts are not getting anywhere, so I've decided to, covertly at least, pass on my knowledge to the inexperienced Tono over there." Urataros answered, tilting his head in Takeru's direction.

"That is way too noble to be something you'd do, Kame." An unconvinced Momotaros finished.

"It'll only be "noble" if he figures out what I'm doing and acts on it, otherwise his relationship with Miss Shirashi will be a very short one."

After about 15 minutes of mingling, Chiaki was finally able to get Kotoha away from everyone else, leading her back to the entrance of the cave, were Kintaros was still fast asleep.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Kotoha asked. "All of the yelling earlier didn't even make him stir."

Chiaki shrugged and said "According to Ryotaro, he does this all the time, apparently he even falls asleep mid sentence."

"Oh." Kotoha nodded her head in understanding. Despite that though, she could not help but be slightly concerned about the sleeping Imagin. It was as if he was hibernating…

"Hey…" Chiaki began as Kotoha looked back at him. "I'm really glad that you're safe." He took a tentative step closer and pulled her into a hug, what must have been the 12th time today someone held her, but this was different. Kotoha took a few moments to settle into a safe feeling, as if she was safe from the world in Chiaki's arms.

"Would you have really gone out there on your own, just to look for me?" Kotoha asked as they pulled apart slightly, Chiaki's arms still around her waist. He then moved his right hand up to caress her corresponding cheek.

"You already know the answer." Chiaki replied before leaning in and kissing her softly, making Kotoha gasp slightly. It did not matter how many times he did so, Kotoha would always react this way when he kissed her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, and both of them separated and turned faster that most people, and saw that Kintaros was not only awake now, but blowing his nose as tears poured down his face.

"Young love… can make even the strongest of men cry!" Kintaros cried out, as he blew his nose again.

"Eat up, everyone!" Mako enthusiastically yelled, electing groans of despair from the Shinkenger boys, and whoops of delight from the Imagin and Kotoha, with Ryotaro being more or less indifferent. Over their time in this strange place, the Imagin and Ryotaro had had more than enough time to look around the area surrounding the hill, and located cooking and eating utensils, blankets, and, of course, firewood. It also helped that there was a river nearby, thankfully with fresh water, so they would be able to drink, use water to cook, and (to everyone's delight) bathe. They also found a store of food in what looked like a military care package, and they had found many of them in the surrounding field, so food was not an issue. The crates even contained things that were important for hygiene, so that would not be a problem either. That left only one problem…

As Ryotaro was about to take a bit of the stew that Mako prepared, Chiaki attempted to whack Ryotaro's bowl out of his hands, saying "Don't eat that! Especially if you value your life!"

"Huh?" Ryotaro asked as he dodged him, not wanting to spill his food.

"Only a girl can eat Nee-san's cooking and live!" Ryunosuke loudly whispered, trying to keep Mako from hearing.

Genta pointed at the Imagin and, in a panicked voice also loudly whispered "Momotaros don't-"

In unison, all four Imagin, Kotoha, Mako, and Takeru(He is her boyfriend in this story after all) took a bite out of their food. The Imagin and Kotoha all said "delicious" "Yummy" or "this is good", depending on the speaker, Mako ate with quiet satisfaction, and Takeru attempted to wolf it down as quickly as he could to get it over with. The other Shinkengers and Ryotaro looked on, amazed by Takeru's magnificent courage, and all followed suit. It's amazing what one can eat if you can muscle your way past the gag reflex.

"Okay… so I stand corrected…"Chiaki began as he waited for the pain to stop, as eating Mako's food resulted in pain for a few minutes, "Only girls, Imagin, and guys who have a friend like Takeru can eat Mako's cooking and live.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming in from the mouth of the cave, followed by a man's voice shouting "Hey, save some for me!"

"Who's that?" Kotoha asked as a man in a red and grey jacked walked into the cave. The man smiled and gave the earth samurai a thumbs up saying "The name's Shin Asuka, but you can also call me Ultraman Dyna. Nice to meet you."

Ending Song: If We Met In a Dream 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Ultraman Dyna, Going Forth!

Opening Theme: Ultraman Dyna

Shin Auska sat down among the Shinkengers, Ryotaro, and his four Imagin partners, picked up an unused bowl, dished up some of Mako's stew, and began eating. After a few minutes, he sat the bowl down and turned to Mako, saying "It was a bit too salty, and a little on the burnt side, but for the circumstances, it's better than starving to death."

"Finally!" Mako shouted, jumping to her feet as she did so, "A guy that doesn't try to spare my feelings by not saying that my cooking needs work! Seriously, if you aren't a girl, or an Imagin (apparently) my cooking tastes terrible."

Auska simply smiled "Glad to be of help."

"So where were you today, Giant-jerk?" Momotaros asked, or interrogated.

"I was looking around, trying to figure out where our enemies are hiding." Auska answered. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a note. "It seems that we've been issued a challenge by one of the higher ups. It says to meet him by "The place where all began" tomorrow at noon. In other words, were you, Ryotaro, first appeared here."

Ryotaro was silent as Ryutaros jumped up and said "We'll beat everyone that we fight, right Kuma-chan?"

Kintaros nodded and cracked his neck saying "Our strength will make them cry!"

Urataros chuckled and added "I hope that they won't mind being strung along."

Momotaros then stood along with the other Imagin, proclaiming "We, from the start to the finish, are at the Climax!"

"We won't be running, then." Ryotaro added. "I won't let us be defeated. Everyone, let's do our best."

Auska nodded in approval, turning toward the Shinkengers, asking "I know we barely know each other, but can we rely on you guys?"

Takeru turned to each of his teammates in turn, and each gave a nod of approval. "Whatever we face tomorrow, we face it together."

Everyone went to a particular spot in the cave in order to get comfortable. After all, a fight awaited them in the morning. Kintaros slept against the wall, again, while the other Imagin and Ryotaro slept on the ground around him. Auska chose a spot closest to the entrance, so that he would hear any unwanted guests entering the cave in the middle of the night. Genta had his sushi cart set up so that it would block the light, so he could sleep there, as Ryunosuke slept on the side of the cart closest to the fire. Mako and Takeru slept alongside the wall, while Chiaki was just finishing pulling a blanket over himself and Kotoha.

"Are you warm enough, Kotoha?" Chiaki asked as he put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer as he did so. Kotoha simply nodded as her eyes drifted closed. Kotoha, at least, was asleep in minutes, after a few minutes of staring at Kotoha's sleeping features, Chiaki too, fell asleep

In the morning, all of the gathered heroes set out to the designated place. What they found was a large, open wasteland that looked perfect for the admittedly gruesome business that would take place there today.

"Okay, Take-chan. We're here, so now what?" Genta asked.

"Now we wait." was Takeru's simple answer. "In any case, prepare yourselves." The others exchanged glances and readied their Shodophones, or in Genta's case his Sushi Changer, and stood in formation.

After a few tense minutes, a sphere of light appeared in the sky, crashing down in the center of the field, making all gathered jump. When the light faded, a black humanoid being with blue eyes and a yellow pulsating mouth like object stood at the center of the crater.

"Welcome Ultraman Dyna, Kamen Rider Den-O, and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. I am a being from the Planet Mephilas, and you may refer to me as such."

"So… Mephilas-Seijin?" Chiaki asked.

"Exactly." Mephilas answered. "As you are fully aware, myself and my associates have decided to remove you before any other heroes appear, after all, it's what any reasonable strategist would do." Suddenly, Mephilas was surrounded by a massive group of Nanashi and Leo Soldiers, and as they got into position, Mephilas summoned a purple energy sphere that he launched behind him, forming a gigantic grey-blue monster.

"Have fun, Geomos." Mephilas said, and then vanished, laughing.

"Everyone, transform now!" Auska barked, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a brown, handheld device. As he did that Ryotaro threw on the Den-O Belt and pressed the red button, even as Momotaros jumped into his body. Meanwhile Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros pulled out their weapons, a two ended staff, and axe, and a large gun respectively. Also, the 5 main Shinkengers wrote their respective kanji with their Shodophones in the air, as Genta pressed three buttons on his sushi changer, then bashing the whole device against his palm, creating the kanji for light. Lastly, Auska raised his transformation device, the Reflasher, into the air.

"Henshin!"

**Sword Form**

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Ikkan Kenjo!"

"Dyna!"

The enemies were blinded by the amount of light the combined transformations resulted in. Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form stood amongst his allies, swinging his arms over exaggeratedly.

"Oretachi no sanjo!"

The Five main Shinkenger's drew their Shinkenmarus, while Shinken Gold drew both his Sakanamaru and its sheath, resembling dual wielding.

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"

"The Same! Blue! Ikagami Ryunosuke!"

"The Same! Pink! Shirashi Mako!"

"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The Same! Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"The Samurai Sentai Authorized By Providence!" Takeru said on his own, sliding his sword along the palm of his hand.

"Shinkenger! Going Forth!" Samurai Sentai Shinkenger said together.

A pillar of light formed behind all gathered heroes, forming a silver, red, and blue giant.

"Ultraman Dyna!"

The collected heroes stood for a moment before getting into their fighting poses and charging, Ultraman Dyna leaped over all human-sized combatants in order to tackle Geomos to the ground. The Shinkegers, Den-o, and the Imagin were quickly met by their own foes, and a volley of slashes, explosions and crashes(a result of Dyna's battle) filled the otherwise quiet field.

"I am so fired up right now!" Den-O Sword form shouted, cutting down any enemies in his way with a sort of terrible glee. "Ikeze Ikeze Ikeze!"

Shinken Green and Blue were back to back as they held off a group of enemies. "Hey, Ryunosuke," Shinken Green asked his blue teammate over his shoulder as he easily parried a blow from a Nanashi, "what do you say we have a little contest?"

"What do you mean?" Shinken Blue asked in turn as he stabbed a Leo Soldier, kicking the combatman off of his weapon to block another blow.

"Let's see who can beat more enemies before there are none left, deal?"

"Okay. Loser eats all of Mako's cooking **and** tells her the truth of how it is."

"You're on."

The two samurai the broke out of the ring of enemies and, as soon as they were clear, spun the Common Disks on their Shinkenmarus.

"Wood Spear!" Shinken Green shouted as he brandished the weapon.

"Water Arrow" Shinken Blue called out as he began launching arrows from the blue bow.

Meanwhile, Urataros was having a slight amount of difficulty with a persistent group of Nanashi, block four attacks at once with his Uratarod. "Hey, Senpai, let's switch!" Urataros shouted over to Den-O Sword form as he took down a group.

"Already!? I was just having fun… Oh, fine." Den-O then pressed the blue button on the belt, and Momotaros jumped out of Ryotaro's body just as Urataros jumped in. Momotaros, now armed with his Momotarosword, stood watching as Den-O scanned the Terminal Buckle with the rider pass once again.

**Rod Form**

Den-O's armor was switched out for blue pieces and a DenKamen that resembled a turtle shell. Now as Den-O Urataros jumped back into the fray.

"Oh my, I am rather popular today." Den-O said as he flashed the DenGasher Rod around in a circle, knocking the group of enemies that had been bothering him.

"Kotoha, get down!" Shinken Pink shouted as she swung her Shinkenmaru over the now ducked Shinken Yellow's head, catching an enemy in the chest, sending sparks flying. As the shinkenger of earth stood back up, she spun the common disk on her sword, transforming it into a large three-bladed shuriken.

"Land Slicer!" Shinken Yellow called as she threw the weapon at a group of enemies, cleaving and knocking them over. Meanwhile, Shinken Pink spun the common disk of her own Shinkenmaru.

"Heaven Fan!" The large pink war fan created a blustery wind, knocking more enemies to the ground, and destroying others. The two female Shinkengers quickly high-fived and ran to other sections of the fight.

Den-O Rod form, however, was discovering that he was becoming too popular with his opponents, as he was now completely surrounded by enemies. Seeing his large ally Kintaros, wielding his large Kintaro Ax. "Hey Kin-chan, want to switch?" Rod form asked as he dodged an opponent.

Kintaros cracked his neck again and, instead of answering, jumped into Ryotaro's body, with Urataros barely having enough time to vacate the premises, also pressing the yellow button on the belt as he did so.

**Ax Form**

Yellow ax themed armor and DenKamen attached to Den-O as he declared "You'll cry!", swinging the DenGasher Ax at the ground with all of his herculean strength, knocking his foes off of their feet.

Ultraman Dyna leaped back as Geomos attempted to cut the hero's chest with it's claws. Once Dyna was a suitable distance away, he crossed his arms over his chest, making a bright light shine from the crystal on the giant of light's forehead. When it faded, Dyna was mostly silver with blue highlights, in a form known as Miracle Type. Geomos attempted to blow the Ultra to pieces with its beams, but he disappeared in a flash of light. Geomos attempted to look for his foe, only for Dyna to appear behind him, leaving him open to a kick in the back of the head, knocking the rock monster over.

Shinken Red parried the blow that a Leo Soldier was attempting to strike on his back, allowing the lord of the Shiba family to quickly turn and strike his unfortunate foe down with his Shinkenmaru. Turning again, he saw that all of his foes were foolishly grouped together, so he spun the common disk on his sword, turning it into a gigantic red blade.

"Rekka Daizantou!" he shouted as he swung the large weapon, launching a wave of flames that engulfed his foes in an impenetrable inferno.

"Kuma-chan, its my turn!" Ryutaros shouted as he blasted three enemies to dust with is RyuRevolver, running at Den-O Ax Form as he finished with his own group. Just before the young Imagin reached him, he pressed the purple button on the Den-O belt, and just as Ryutaros was possessing Ryotaro, scanned the buckle once again.

**Gun Form**

The purple dragon themed armor and DenKamen attached to the suit as Den-O Gun form did a quick spin around to assemble the DenGasher gun, saying "Mind if I defeat you?"

The enemies looked like they were about to say something, but were cut off as bullets struck them and caused them to explode.

"Your answer doesn't matter!"

Geomos was knocked to the ground for what felt like the fourth time that day, and was getting furious. The monster tried once again to use his beams, but Dyna caught them in an energy barrier, which he quickly shrunk down into a ball of energy around his right fist. He then threw the energy back at his foe as a blue beam, the Reverse Revolium Ray, which caught Geomos in the chest and blew him to a thousand pieces.

"He did it!" Shinken Gold shouted with joy as he dispatched a Nanashi with a few quick slashes. Unfortunately, another purple sphere appeared and hit the ground near Dyna, leaving behind a gigantic orange dinosaur, that was known as Neosaurus. The monster roared and fired a beam from it's chest, which struck Dyna with enough force to knock the hero to the ground. Meanwhile, green energy gathered up the remains of Geomos and reformed them into a taller, saurian from, Neo Geomos. As Dyna struggled to stand, the blue light on his chest began to blink red, and a sound like an alarm bell pierced the air.

The Six Shinkengers, Den-O Gun form, and the other Imagin gathered together, despite the fact that there were still enemies left. "Two against one isn't fair!" Momotaros shouted in anger, knowing that he could do nothing to help.

"Then we will even the odds." Shinken Red stated as he pulled out his Shishi origami. The other Shinkengers, except for Genta, pulled out their own Origami, Ryu(belonging to Blue), Kame(Pink), Kuma(Green), and Saru(Yellow). The five shinkengers threw their origami into the air and each wrote the kanji for "Big" with their Shodophones, as well as

"Combine." Then Five Shinkengers leapt into the air as their Origami came together as a samurai-shaped robot.

"Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, Going Forth!"

Insert Theme: Song of ShinkenOh

The robot landed on the ground with a heavy thud, shaking that ground and distracting the two monster's attention from Ultraman Dyna, who used the opportunity to roll away, cross his arms again, and transform into a hulking red version of himself, Dyna Strong Type.

As the now four titans struggled, Shinken Gold and Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form were taking care of the last of the enemies on the ground. Den-O scanned the Terminal Buckle one final time.

**Full Charge**

"I'm going to defeat you now, o.k.? Can't hear you!" Den-O shouted as purple energy gathered to the front of the barrel of the DenGasher gun, forming a large sphere. Firing the attack, the rippling ball of energy smashed into one of the last two groups, atomizing them in a fiery explosion.

ShinkenOh's massive sword, the Daishinken, carved into Neo Geomos's armor, causing a myriad of sparks to fly off of the creature's body. As it fell to the ground, the five Shinkenger's controlling the mecha pulled their Shinkenmaru's from the receptacle's in front of them and lifted them into an attack position, with ShinkenOh doing the same.

"Daishinken Samurai Giri!" The five Shinkengers shouted in unison as the Daishinken sliced right through Neo Geomos's armor. The rock monster gave on last pitiful roar, fell over, and exploded once more.

Shinken Gold pulled the Sushi Disk off of hie Sushi Changer and attached it to the end of his Sakanamaru, waited for a few seconds as his opponents attempted to run at him and, faster than the eye could see, attacked.

"Hyakumi Oroshi!"

Hundreds of slashes cut into the remaining Leo soldiers and Nanashi, and each foe exploded as that enemy's life ended.

Ultraman Dyna grabbed Neosaurus's tail, and swung the orange monster in the air before throwing it several hundred meters away. When the monster hit the ground, he crossed his arms over his chest once more, returning to his red and blue Flash Type. A dizzy and disoriented Neosaurus attempted to stand, so Dyna crossed his arms in a formation that had his right arm straight, and his left arm in front of it. An electric blue beam, the Sologent Ray, tore through Neosaurus's body, causing the monster to, like Geomos, fall over and exploded. Dyna turned to ShinkenOh and gave the robot a thumbs-up.

"Hey!" Shinken Gold shouted to his gathered allies, "We need to do a clap of victory!". After a few moments everyone readied to do a single clap. "Ready?" CLAP!

Up in ShinkenOh, as Shinken Red sheathed his blade, said "That brings this chapter to a close."

A large on-floor screen was stepped upon by an armored foot, belonging to Alien Mephilas, now donning blue and silver armor, his eyes now red. The screen showed the five Shinkenger's return to normal, then showed them celebrating, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

"Is that what Super Sentai are capable of?" asked a blue alien with small, crab like claws. "I could kill them with ease and tear the robot to scrap."

A white alien with large wrist blades laughed. "I'd like to get in a one-on-one fight with the red one. Just looking at him makes me want to freeze him."

Another alien, a skeletal thing with red flesh and on large hand remained silent for a moment, but the others could tell that violence lay in his single eye. "Hm… I'll kill them all."

A final alien with maroon and blue flesh and an elephant-like trunk chuckled and said "I can't decide who I would like most as a trophy… they would all look good as bronze…"

"Mephilas Seijin-Surai!"

"Temperor Seijin- Viranias!"

"Glozem Seijin- Glocken!"

"Deathrem Seijin- Deathrog!'

"Hipporito Seijin- Jathar!"

"We are the Darkness Five!"

Ending Theme: Ultra High 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Lone Wild Man

Opening Theme: Amazon Rider is Here

Silence prevailed over the canyon. As usual in this world, lighting flashed in the purple sky, but no rain was forthcoming. A howl pierced the air, like that of a wild animal locked in combat. For the unfortunate group of Karths, they might as well have been squirrels fighting a tiger. In fact one could say that the lizard-like being in front of them had the heart and soul of a tiger. That is, if there were any tigers in the Amazon Rainforest. That being said, Kamen Rider Amazon was much more fearsome than that animal could ever be.

"Gii-Gii-Gii-Gii!" the Wildman cried, challenging all present to try and attack. One of the Karths charged forward, followed a moment later by three of its compatriots. Amazon growled and grabbed the first Karth as soon as it was within reach, shouting "Jaguar Shock!", biting the combat man in its shoulder before throwing it into the side of the canyon wall, causing it to explode. The other three were almost upon Amazon, so he leaped into the air, jumped off another wall when he reached it, and shouted "Amazon Kick!". The Rider Kick struck all three of his foes simultaneously, making them slam into the wall and explode as well.

Amazon stood for a moment and waited, attempting to determine whether or not more foes were present. When none appeared, Amazon's rider form faded away, leaving a man wearing nothing but a loincloth. Amazon took a moment to catch his breath from his exertions, then went over to claim the spoils of battle. He had left the cave he had been living in that morning to search for the metal containers that he knew contained food. The one he had found seemed to have been bait for a trap set by the Karths, or whatever master they had, so that fight was unavoidable. While he was tempted to break it open right there to see what was inside, caution won out over curiosity as he picked it up, and set out to head back to his cave.

Amazon took a route that was long and complicated, one that doubled back on itself several times, in order to delay and confound pursuers. Having lived in the Amazon rainforest his entire life, he picked up more than a few survival tricks. His path also allowed him a good view of the rest of the canyon, and this birds-eye-view would allow him to determine whether or not he was being followed ahead of time, allowing him to prepare.

When he finally reached the cave, Amazon sat down next to an exotic looking motorcycle. "Jungler, Amazon found food for himself. But Amazon still can't find food for you…" The "food" the Wildman was referring to was gasoline, as the Jungler had run out of fuel some time ago. Amazon shook his head. He had to focus on himself right now. No time to worry about friends, even non living ones, right now. He lifted the container and smashed it against the ground, breaking it open. inside were several containers, and Amazon amused himself by trying to determine what was inside of them without reading the labels.

He was right three times out of five so, before opening and eating the contents of some of the containers, he mesmerized the size, shape, sounds it made when shook, and other things so when he played his game again, he would get a higher score. Today's fare included raisins, beef jerky, a slice of snack bread, peanut butter to put on it, and a chocolate bar, which he savored. Once he was done eating, Amazon went over to the stream that was further in and, using a lid from an old container as a bowl, drew up water and took a drink. The cold liquid felt good after all of the exertions of the day. He then spent the rest of his time getting a fire started, laying next to it for a while and counting the sparks that flew off, examining the Gigi Armlet, an old habit of his form when he first became a Kamen Rider, and cycled through all of the terms he had learned from when he first learned to speak until now, a game he especially enjoyed, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Amazon set out again to search for more containers of food. In addition he also wanted to get a good idea of movements of the Karths that seemed more than intent on hunting him down. He moved quickly, but silently, keeping an ever watchful eye on the road below the path he followed. Over the next couple of hours, Amazon was pleased to find four containers without any issues. This would be enough food for the next half a week, so this was quite the accomplishment. He carried all four back to his cave, so he would not have to carry all of them and any additional ones he might find.

After another few hours of searching, a flash of movement caught the Wildman's eye. Amazon peered over the path onto the road again, he saw a group of five Karths walking in close formation. In the middle was a man in a blue and grey jacket with yellow shoulders being forced along by the front two by the arms.

"He won't get away on his own…" Amazon mused. He then noticed that there was a number of vehicles lined up along the canyon wall, ignored by the Karths, but Amazon noticed a series of red containers stacked together. Amazon could tell what was in them, by the symbol and the word "flammable".

"Fuel… Will save prisoner...and grab fuel." Amazon then stood tall, waved his arms in front of him, and shouted "A-Ma-Zon!" Amazon's eyes turned red, and then his body fazed, changing into his rider form. Kamen Rider Amazon then leaped from the side of the canyon to the ground, screeching his battle cry of "Gi-Gi-Gi!".

The two Karths at the back of the formation only had enough time to look when Amazon landed, grabbing them and slamming their heads together. The prisoner took advantage of the distraction to break free of the two Karths that held him, elbowing them both in the face and drawing his gun that the Karths neglected to remove from his person. The prisoner fired three shots into the fifth Karth, making it fall over and explode. Amazon then threw the two Karths he was fighting into the two that formerly held the prisoner, resulting in all of them being in a pile. Amazon the leaped into the air once more, and shouted "Dai Setsudan!". He brought his right arm down in a powerful chop, which went right through all four combat men. The resulting explosion required the prisoner to hide behind a rock to avoid injury from it.

When the dust settled, Amazon phased back into his human form, and went over to the prisoner, who was getting out from behind the rock.

He nodded and said "Thanks. I didn't think I could get away from those guys. Nice distraction…"

"Amazon." Amazon supplied, as he walked over to the containers of fuel, checking to make sure they were full.

"Amazon… Odd name. Mine's Gamu Takayama." Gamu watched Amazon for a few moments before asking "What are you doing?"

Amazon picked up a full fuel container and said "Food for Jungler. He's a motorbike."

"Ah. Well, thanks for the rescue, but I think I should get moving before more of those guys show up." and with that, Gamu turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amazon shouted, running up to him, making a sign with his hands. "Gamu, Amazon, Friends."

Gamu stared for a moment before nodding and making the same sign with his hands. "Friends."

The calm of the moment would not last, as a loud bang shock the air. Looking into the distance, the two saw a massive minotaur armed with a club. It was easily tall enough to notice them, if it had turned toward them.

"Oh no…" Gamu began, before running in the giant minotaur's general direction, pulling a triangular device, the Esplendor, out of his jacket pocket. Raising it in front of him, Gamu shouted "Gaia!" before being enveloped in a red and blue light.

Ending Theme: Amazon Da Da Da.


	5. Chapter 5

Task 5: The Wasteland Witch

Opening Theme:GoGo Sentai Boukenger

_In every era, there are explorers that seek unknown worlds. People call them "adventurers"_

"_There are few things that are quite as exciting as finding yourself in a new place…" _Thought Satoru Akashi, Bouken Red. After all, being an adventurer, he always wanted to find and explore a new world. For the most part, he believed that that would mean going into outer space. So unless he built, launched, and piloted a spaceship, kidnapping his entire team in the process, while asleep, he was pretty sure that he was not on another planet. Unless aliens were involved, but he doubted that as well. But that did not matter. He was standing in a place where no one had ever been before, free for him to explore until he had been to every inch! This was-

"You okay, Chief?" Sakura Nishihori, Bouken Pink, asked, slightly concerned as to why their team leader was just standing there with a grin on his face.

"Oh.. Sorry about that." Satoru replied, "Just a little ecstatic, that's all."

"_Every waking moment, he wants to explore"_, Sakura thought. "_I should have known he'd be excited about this."_

While they were unable to find a way out of the strange world they found themselves in, they had established early on that they could still contact the SGS base and Mister Voice. Mister Voice had given the Boukenger's rather unexpected trip her blessing, but also stated that she never saw them leave. In fact, a review of the base's security footage revealed nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that all six of them had disappeared from the base between frames. Mister Voice then informed the Boukengers that she would continue to study the footage until an answerer became available, and also hinted that, perhaps, a high level Precious was involved.

"We'd better get back, Chief. The others might start worrying." Sakura said, once again pulling Satoru out of his imagination. "All of this will be here tomorrow."

"Yeah… You're right." Satoru said. "Let's go."

"How dare they…" A angry voice stated as it's owner, a women in a brown dress, carrying a large staff, staring through a large telescope. "HOW DARE THEY DESECRATE MY WORLD!"

A grey creature working on a clay sculpture jumped when his mistress screamed her outrage, almost destroying his creation in the process. He grumbled to himself about how she should not yell so much if she wants her monsters, but he did not voice them loudly.

"Whatcha workin on there, Pleprechuan?" a disgusting blue hobgoblin asked out of nowhere, once again making the grey leprechaun jump and nearly destroy his monster sculpture.

"Don't scare me like that Bukbak, you buffoon! Ple ple." Pleprechaun shouted. "Tottpatt! Get him away from my workbench!"

"Yeah, buffoon, get away from the workbench!" Tottpatt, a vampire like creature, yelled at his short compatriot. "The mistress will get angry with US if she doesn't get a new Dora monster!"

The aforementioned mistress then slammed the butt of her staff against the ground, and turned around to face her minions. "Grifferzor! Lamie! Come to me!" After a few moments, two figures emerged from the door at the back of the chamber. On was a large griffon like creature with gold armor, his wings barely fitting through the door. The other was a woman in tight fitting gold and red armor themed after a scorpion.

"What do you require of us, my mistress?" asked Grifforzer, his voice deep and menacing.

Lamie rolled her eyes. "Now, now, husband of mine, you don't need to be so formal." She said, patting her monstrous husband's shoulder. "What do you need, Bandora-sama?"

The Witch Bandora smirked as she declared "You will be removing a few pests for me."

Satoru and Sakura made their way back to the cave in which their four fellow Boukengers were camping. Souta Mogami, Bouken Blue, was messing with his Acceluler, probably to stave off boredom, Eiji Takaoka, Bouken Silver, was eating a celery stick from the food container they found, Masumi Inou, Bouken Black, was tending the fire and Natsuki Mamiya, Bouken Yellow, was leaning up against a large golden sword, the inanimate form of the Great Sword Man Zuuban, and eating a chocolate bar.

"About time you two got back," Souta said when he heard them coming. "I was beginning

to get bored."

"What did you guys find out there?" Masumi asked as he tossed two bottles that he had filled with water from a nearby stream to them.

After they quenched their thirsts, Satoru and Sakura described the surrounding canyon to their teammates, with clearly different levels of enthusiasm.

"So we think that this canyon might be big enough to contain a precious or two." Satoru finished, the excitement of exploration coursing through him once again. "I think that if we all head out tomorrow, we can have the entire canyon mapped out in a matter of days."

"Natsuki thinks that might be fun." Natsuki said, curling her toes as he took another bite out of her chocolate bar.

Eiji sighed and asked "Wouldn't it just be better for us to stay where we are? I mean, if Mr. Voice finds a way to get us home, shouldn't we stay where we originally woke up?"

"Do you really think that Akashi will let any of us stay here?" Masumi asked back.

"At any rate, we should probably get some rest," Sakura said, wanting to get this conversation over and done with as soon as possible. "We won't get much done if we don't get any sleep tonight." And with that, the next few minutes were spent preparing to get some sleep. As Sakura spread out her bed roll, she was approached by Masumi and Natsuki.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-nee-san?" Masumi asked, "You're acting kind of cold today."

"It's nothing." Sakura answered, not wanting to talk about it. "Just get some sleep."

The two younger Boukengers went over to another corner of the cave, but Natsuki did give Sakura one last concerned glance. Sakura had told her that she had romantic feelings toward Satoru, but his nature as a workaholic made any attempts to make those feelings known to the Fiery Adventurer impossible.

"_That and Sakura-san's own fear of being rejected."_ thought Natsuki.

"Why so early?...Why me?... Just kill me now…"

"Stop complaining, Souta." Sakura chastised her blue counterpart. "You should have known that Chief would have wanted to get up early to look around."

"Yeah, I'm tired and you don't see me complaining." Masumi added, unable to stop a yawn after he finished his sentence.

"Natsuki can't wait to see the top of the canyon!" Natsuki said enthusiastically, almost skipping forward with Zuuban on her back, as if the sword's weight wasn't there. How this was possible was anyone's guess, but perhaps Natsuki's subtitle as the Strong Adventurer really was spot on.

Eiji looked around and said "Not exactly the most pleasant place we've ever been to, huh?"

"About as pleasant as the eye of a hurricane." Souta answered, his sentence perfectly placed as lightning struck the sky (as usual) at that very moment. The lightning strike was so perfectly placed, in fact, that Natsuki stopped skipping and grabbed on to Masumi's arm, a slightly unnerved look on her face.

"Look at this view though." Satoru said, spreading his arms wide as he and the others looked out over the landscape. "We have the chance, no, the privilege to explore an inhabited world!" As Satoru turned around to face his teammates, another lightning strike occurred, unnerving all of the other Boukengers this time. All present would probably start thinking that the Fiery Adventurer may have been losing his mind.

"_Sheesh"_, Masumi thought, "_One evil laugh will make this scene complete."_

And sure enough, a sinister laugh did split the air, but it did not come from Satoru. All six Boukengers looked into the air, and saw one of the strangest things in recent memory.

"Masumi look!" Natsuki pointed out, "An old lady on a flying bicycle!"

"Old?!" The one on the bike started, her pride wounded. "How dare you! 17 million years is not old!"

"Who are you anyway?" Sakura demanded, hoping that the woman was an enemy. She really needed to relieve some stress, and kicking someone's butt was just the ticket.

"You have never heard of me!? Fine then, I shall grace you with my name! I am the Witch, Bandora!" Bandora then pulled out her staff, and fired a few blasts of energy from it, forcing the Boukengers to dive for cover. As the smoke died down, a group of red and black clad soldiers came out of nowhere, led by Grifferzor, Lamie, and a minotaur-like creature.

"Huh?" Bandora looked confused. "Pleprechuan, what happened to our golems?" She asked into her staff, which showed her minion back at Dora Palace.

"Something went wrong with the kiln. They seemed to have become henchmen of another being. But they are still loyal to you, Bandora-sama. Ple ple." The grey clay molder responded.

As this conversation was going on, the Boukengers used the distraction to ready there transformation devices.

"Boukenger! Start Up!" All but Eiji shouted, pressing the sun button on their Accelulars, and running the phones along their right arms.

"GoGo Changer! Start Up!" Eiji shouted as he pressed the button on the GoGo Changer on his right arm.

The effect of both devices was thus: white lines ran up the bodies of each Boukenger, forming their suits.

"The Fiery Adventurer! Bouken Red!"

"The Fast Adventurer! Bouken Black!"

"The High-Up Adventurer! Bouken Blue!"

"The Strong Adventurer! Bouken Yellow!"

"The Deep Adventurer! Bouken Pink!"

"The Dazzling Adventurer! Bouken Silver!"

"Endless Adventuring Spirits!" Bouken Red shouted.

"GoGo Sentai Boukenger!" All six shouted together, as a random explosion occurred behind them.

Bandora was angry now. These six desecrators to "her" wasteland were too similar to the ones who followed her to the present…But now was not the time to dwell on it. "Kill them!" Bandora shouted to her minions, and they charged forward.

"Attack!" Bouken Red shouted in turn, snapping his fingers as he pointed at their foes with the same hand. The six Boukengers rushed forward with their weapons brandished.

Bouken Black and Bouken Blue ended up fighting the Minotaur, along with multiple Red and Black followers. The two of them quickly made short work of the followers, but Dora Minotaur quickly proved to be a challenge. Even with Black's Radial Hammer and Blue's Blow Knuckle, they could not put a dent in their foe's armor.

Bouken Black began to rapidly hit Dora Minotaur's chest with his hammer, saying "Why-Are-You-So-Tough!"

Bouken Blue jumped into the air and attempted to punch his foe in the back of the head, but Dora Minotaur saw him coming, whipped around, and knocked the High-Up adventurer out of the air and onto the ground, hard.

Meanwhile, Bouken Pink and Yellow weren't doing much better. Lamie laughed and said, "Is that the best you have, little girls? Only one woman can truly match me in combat."

"We'll see about that." Sakura stated, firing a couple of shots from her Hydro Shooter, forcing Lamie to dodge. However, as she did so, she threw her Boomerang at the Deep Adventurer. Just as the weapon struck her the chest, Bouken Pink grabbed the blade, preventing it from returning to it's owner. Bouken Yellow, taking advantage of the destruction, struck Lamie with her Bucket Scoopers, knocking Lamie to the ground.

"Who's the Little Girl now!?" Natsuki shouted.

"Bouken Bo! Bouken Javelin!" Bouken Red shouted as he charged as Grifforzer, armed with his Bouken Bo in Javelin form.

"SagaSniper! SagaSpear!" Bouken Silver shouted as he also charged with a staff weapon. The two Boukengers had the advantage of reach with their staffs, but Grifforzer had the advantage of faster attacks with his Griffocailber Sword. However, despite these advantages, the Red and Silver Boukengers were able to not only hold their own, but they were perfectly even with their gold foe.

Bandora was getting tired of watching the fight progress as it was. "Grifforzer, Lamie, retreat for a moment!"

After a few moments, the two did as they were commanded, Lamie taking a couple more seconds to grab her boomerang. Meanwhile, Dora Minotaur threw Bouken Black and Blue at the other four Boukengers, forcing them to help them up.

Bandora smirked. "You six have been quite the problem. But it's over now. Evil Spirits of the Earth, grant your power to Dora Minotaur!" Bandora then threw her staff into the ground, creating a fissure in the ground. as the gap formed, dark energy filled Dora Minotaur, enlarging the Dora Monster, until he was a giant.

"We can't call our GoGo Vehicles, Chief!" Sakura shouted. "We need to run!"

Dora Minotaur raised his club, and was about to strike the ground, only to be hit by a large red ball of energy. As the Boukengers watched in awe and wonder, the ball eventually formed into a silver and red humanoid giant, with a black stripe on his chest, with a blue light at the center.

Ending Theme: Boukenger on the Road


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Power of the Earth

Opening Theme: Ultraman Gaia

As Dora Minotaur struggled to get to his feet, Ultraman Gaia got into his battle stance.

Once Dora Minotaur was up, the two giants charged at each other, kicking up massive amounts of debris as their feet stuck the ground. When they collided, a shockwave went out, nearly knocking the Boukengers and the Bandora gang off their feet.

"Now!" Bouken Red shouted, and all six Boukengers charged at the Bandora gang once more, before they could regain their equilibrium. Now that Dora Minotaur was occupied with Ultraman Gaia, the Boukengers split up into two teams of Red, Blue, and Pink and Black, Yellow, and Silver. In this manner they were finally able to gain the advantage over Grifforzer and Lamie.

"Javelin Crash!" Bouken Red's Bouken Javelin coated itself in flames, allowing the Fiery

Adventurer to break Grifforzer's guard, as Blue and Pink readied their own weapons.

"Knuckle Cannon!"

"Shooter Hurricane!"

A massive gust of wind, from the Blow Knuckle, filled with shots from the Hydro Shooter, struck Grifforzer in the chest, knocking him back several meters before sliding to a stop.

Lamie threw her boomerang again, only for Bouken Silver's Sagaspear to knock it out of it's intended path, allowing Bouken Black and Yellow to rush forward with their weapons.

"Scooper Phantom!" Bouken Yellow did a double uppercut with her Bucket Scoopers, striking Lamie in the gut and launching her straight into the air.

"Hammer Break!" Bouken Black swung his hammer just as Lamie came back within reach, launching her into her husband just as he was getting back to his feet.

Meanwhile, Ultraman Gaia had just jumped into the air, kicking Dora Minotaur's club out of his hand. Once Gaia landed, he stuck the Dora Monster in the chest with both of his fists, knocking him back a couple of steps. Gaia then charged energy into his right arm and fired a red beam, the Quantum Stream, at Dora Minotaur. However, the attack exploded harmlessly against the monster's hide, to the imminent surprise of all present.

Bandora looked into her staff's red orb again and asked "Pleprechuan, you modified Dora

Minotaur didn't you?"

"Why yes I did. Ple ple." Pleprechuan answered. "I used Dokiita Clay to make him this time. Now not even the Zyuranger's Howling Cannon can pierce his hide."

Grifforzer and Lamie used this distraction to attack the Boukengers, a beam from

Griffercaliber and a throwing of the Lamie Boomerang. The attacks either exploded around them or stuck them, causing sparks to fly, depending on who got hit by what.

As they struggled to stand, Bouken Pink said "This is bad… no matter what we do, we can't hold the advantage for more than a few moments."

As Sakura said this, Dora Minotaur demonstrated his two superpowers, fire breath and

lightning from his horns. Ultraman Gaia was unable to bring an energy shield up fast enough, and was struck by both attacks, knocking him to the ground as well, his Color

Timer flashing.

"What's that?" Bouken Yellow asked, concerned about the giant that was fighting to protect them.

"I think his energy is running out!" Bouken Blue answered as he struggled to stand.

"Let's hope that you're wrong." Bouken Silver finished, as now all of the Boukengers were standing. Suddenly, Bouken Red's Acceluler started ringing.

He answered it by saying "This is a really bad time, Mister Voice."

"Well, that's rather rude, seeing as how I've found a way to send you your GoGo Vehicles."

"What!"

"A certain Precious, which shall remain unnamed and classified, with which we can send you what you need, wherever you are. I've also passed this information along to other Super Sentai teams, in case they have use of it."

"So how do we use it?"

"You don't. Just call your GoGo Vehicles, and we will handle the rest."

"Thanks Mister Voice! You are a lifesaver!" Bouken Red then hung up and turned to his

teammates.

"Let's call our GoGo Vehicles then!" Bouken Black said, just as another explosion went off behind him.

"We won't let you!" Grifforzer roared. He and Lamie were about to charge again when they were interrupted by the sound of an engine. The source was an exotic looking red motorcycle with a strange lizard like man riding it.

"GiGiGi!" Kamen Rider Amazon howled as the Jungler went into the air, striking both villains with the bike's front wheel. Amazon then jumped off the bike, landing in front of the Boukengers before turning around and facing the Bandora Gang.

"Looks like we've made two new friends today." Bouken Silver said, switching the Sagaspear back into Sagasniper mode and standing next to Amazon. "You guys form DaiBouken, we'll keep them busy."

"Good luck then, Silver." Satoru acknowledged as he and the other four pressed the

appropriate buttons on their Accelulers.

"Gattai Shift On!"

"Dump!"

"Formula!"

"Gyro!"

"Dozer!"

"Marine!"

"GoGo Gattai Daibouken! Gattai Complete!"

Insert Theme: GoGo Gattai Daibouken

The robot landed between Ultraman Gaia and Dora Minotaur, preventing the Dora Monster from finishing the red giant. DaiBouken's Sword crashed into the monster's club, as Gaia got to his feet. Gaia then leapt above DaiBouken, striking Dora Minotaur in the chest with a kick.

Meanwhile, BoukenSilver fired a few shots from his Sagasniper as Amazon charged the

Bandora gang, Grifferzor and Lamie unable to stop the Wildman's rush. Amazon leaped into the air, grabbing the faces of both foes, and dragged them on the ground.

DaiBouken and Ultraman Gaia took turns attacking Dora Minotaur, slowly but surely cutting into the monster's armor. Eventually, both giant and robot were able to force the monster to stumble back, the minotaur holding its chest in pain.

"DaiBouken! Adventure Drive!" DaiBouken's GoGo Sword cut into the Dora Monster one more time, as Ultraman Gaia charged energy into his head, forming a whip of energy on his head. When Gaia suddenly thrust his head forward, the whip turned into a beam, the Photon Edge, that crashed into the Dora monster, making it come apart in multiple explosions starting from it's head.

"Dam'n you!" Bandora screamed in outrage before gathering her minions together. They then disappeared, making Amazon howl in triumph, spooking Eiji, as he was de henshining.

"Thank you for the help." Satoru said to Gamu as they shook hands. "You and your friend

really saved us there."

"No problem." Gamu answered, looking over at Amazon who was making fast friends with Natsuki as he taught her his sign of friendship.

"I think that all of us are going to work well together." Sakura added.

"Hey, what's that?" Souta asked pointing to the distance, as someone on a grey motorcycle made their way toward them.

Ending Theme: Loving You Loving Me.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: M78 Deka

Opening Theme: Song of Ultraseven

An armored figure entered a massive chamber that resembled a control room, reaching the center from an unseen corner of the room. He wore imperial Russian clothing, covered with medals of honor. But this man had no such thing, as he had caused a massive amount of pain and suffering in his time, and was determined to do so again.

"So it is decided, my master." General Black said, talking into a transmitter.

"Yes. You shall send a group of kaizou ningen to deal with our...guests." the voice ordered. "Do not fail me."

"I shall not, Great Leader." General Black answered. He then turned to the symbol on the wall, a two-headed bird with a snake's tail. He then turned around again, as a number of lights turned on, revealing that the chamber was several dozen times larger than it appeared to be. And it was filled with an innumerable number of abominations.

"All Hail Gel-Shocker!"

Dan Moroboshi wiped the sweat off his brow as he walked, barely able to keep his footing on the ever shifting sand he walked upon. While the dark clouds continued to block the sun, the heat of the desert was the same. While the heat did not usually bother the denizen of the Land of Light in his true form, his human form was much more fragile. While his body could still take punishment that would prove fatal to others, there was only so much his replicated human body could withstand before it began to take strength from his Ultra form. To prevent this, he walked only for a half hour at a time, and rested for and hour and a half, using his enhanced vision and Ultra Psychokinesis to find and draw up water.

"_It's a good thing I still have my Ultra Guard equipment." _he thought. The canteen had been helpful for holding water, and he had not needed to use his Ultra Gun yet, although he had seen groups of armed men in the distance, and had avoided them. He could tell that they were not friendly, though, as they seemed to move with an eerie purpose, and saluted in the air randomly in a manner all to similar to those of the totalitarianistic governments he read about during his time on Earth.

Dan also took the time to gather the black food containers he encountered, and took only the lightest things he could find. If he encountered anyone that may have needed his help, the medical supplies he grabbed would prove helpful.

Dan soon reached his time limit, kneeling down and searching beneath the sand with his enhanced sight. It did not take him long to see it, but he had to dig in the sand a little before he could draw the water up, drinking his fill and filling the canteen. He then sat down and waited for the hour and a half to end.

Dan's eyes snapped open. He mentally cursed himself for dozing off, as this was not exactly the safest place for anyone to be. He quickly turned to his right, the sand shifting. Dan was up on his feet in a flash, drawing and aiming his Ultra Gun as the sand parted to reveal-

"A lantern?"

Sure enough, a large blue and red paper lantern with the kanji for "lantern" written on it was pushing itself out of the sand. It was strange enough that it was moving on it's own, digging it's way out of the sand. Then it started talking.

"I can't believe that I fell asleep! I keep getting buried in sand! Oh, Boss! Where are you?" It was then that the lantern noticed Dan. The lantern screamed, floated into the air and asked "Who are you? D-d-d-d-don't shoot!"

Dan put away his Ultra Gun and said "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dan Moroboshi. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, it's Daigoyou...I was named by my boss...OH BOSS!" Daigoyou sounded like he was sobbing.

"I take you're alone to, then." Dan asked.

"Yes… one day I was at the sushi cart… and the next…" and he started sobbing again.

"I think I might be able to help." Dan said.

Daigoyou stopped sobbing again and asked "Really?"

"Yes, I think I might be able to help you find your boss."

"You'd do that for someone you just met?"

"I always help those who need it."

Daigoyou flew higher into the air and said "Thank you!"

Dan was about to acknowledge his new companion's thank you, when an explosion struck near them. Dan quickly jumped into the air, grabbing Daigoyou as he went, landing and rolling on the ground to get away. Once they were off the ground, they were immediately surrounded by a group of combatmen. A quick visual analysis by Dan revealed that they were, in fact, machines.

"I can't believe that the General only gave me Anaroids to work with." A strange creature that appeared to be a cross between a bat and a crab said in an annoyed voice. "Take them prisoner."

"Wait!" Dan shouted, attempting to buy time, "Why are you doing this?"

"Silence! You have no right to speak. Once you have been altered, you will never treat me with such insolence again, because you shall be serving the great Gel-Shocker!"

Dan decided that he did not like that idea, and attempted to draw his Ultra Gun again, only for him to be stopped by the Anaroids.

"I won't let you do this!" Daigoyou shouted as he began spinning in midair, shooting disks out in all directions, taking out all of the Anaroids. Dan used the distraction to pull a pair of red glasses, the Ultra Eye, out of his jacket pocket, and place them on his face, shouting "Duwah!"

Dan's body disappeared in a flash of red light, replaced by his true form, a red bodied Ultra with a silver head and chest armor, Ultraseven.

Insert Theme: Ultra 7

The kaijin snarled and said "So you can transform, huh? Fine then. I, Ganikomol, shall be your opponent."

Ultraseven jumped at the kaijin, who caught him but was unable to stand upright. The two combatants tumbled down a sand dune, separating and returning to their feet at the bottom.

Ganikomol jumped into and flew through the air, attempting to hit Ultraseven's head, but the hero from the land of light dove beneath him. Ganikomol attempted this attack a few more times until Ultraseven had enough, throwing the Eye Slugger on the top of his head at the flying kaijin. The weapon bounced off of him, due to hitting Ganikomol on his armored chest, but it did knock him out of the sky. As Ganikomol struggled to get to his feet, Ultraseven, brought his hands to the beam lamp on his forehead, firing his Emerium Ray. Ganikomol had no time to scream as he was engulfed in a green explosion. Ultraseven then brought his right hand over his eyes, and returned to being Dan Moroboshi in another flash of light.

Daigoyou, who had seen the whole fight, was ecstatic. "You are awesome!"

"Perhaps." Dan replied as he climbed back up the dune.

"So did you really mean it?" Daigoyou asked.

"What?"

"Are you really going to help me find Boss?"

"Of course I am. Why would I lie?"

"Just asking."

Ending Theme: Another Day Comes 


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Lightspeed Vision

Opening Theme: Next Level

The clouds in the strange world that so many heroes and villains currently found themselves in never parted. In fact, if one cared enough to stare at the sky the entire day, one would notice that the clouds never moved. Not even an inch. It was as if this impossibility of nature was meant to drive the observer insane.

"Grandmother once said...A cuisine's flavor is decided by preparation and performance. Its the same with battle." A man in armor resembling a Japanese rhinoceros beetle said as he pointed toward the sky. It was then that another impossibility occurred, as a ray of sunlight came down upon and illuminated the speaker. "And you have failed horrifically at both."

The group of defeated Gel-Shocker combat men could not offer a reply as they lay motionless on the ground. The kaijin that led them, a cross between a lizard and a scorpion named Sasoritokages, was more than vocal.

"Shut Up!" he shouted as he attempted to punch the man in the face, only for him to dodge and quickly knock him to the ground. As Sasoritokages struggle to stand, he, with fear in his voice, asked "Who...Who are you?"

The figure pointed to the sky again and said "Grandmother once said… Walking the Path of Heaven, the Man that will rule everything. Souji Tendou, Kamen Rider Kabuto."

Sasoritokages then attempted to flee, but Kabuto pressed the three buttons on the Kabuto Zector on his belt.

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

"Rider...Kick!" He shouted as he flipped in horn on his Zector both ways, sending energy to his right leg as he leapt into the air.

**Rider Kick**

Sasoritokages screamed seconds before Kabuto's Rider Kick collided with him, resulting in him erupting into a fireball, ending the kaijin. Kabuto waited a few seconds before removing the Kabuto Zector from his belt, canceling his transformation.

Souji Tendou then made his way back to his maroon bike, the Kabuto Extender. As he drove away, a strange being materialized were the rider left the defeated combat men.

"Kabuto… You will soon fight your last battle."

"Sen-chan… wait up… It's so hot out…" complained Koume Kodou, known by her teammates as "Umeko", DekaPink.

"This will be the fifth time we've stopped in an hour, Umeko." Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari, DekaGreen, said back. "We won't find shelter if we keep stopping."

"He's right." Marika "Jasmine" Reimon, DekaYellow, added. "I, for one, have no desire to die out here."

"Nonsense." Tekken "Tetsu" Aria, DekaBreak, said then. "We won't die out here, we're more resilient than that."

"If you say so." Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, DekaBlue, said back. "But Jasmine's right, we do need to find some cover. And water… and…"

"It'll work out!" Banban "Ban" Akaza shouted, as if to challenge the world, his spiky hair blowing in the hot wind. "We can't die, because Boss and Swan-san are waiting for us!" He then put his arm around Hoji's shoulder, much to his teammate's annoyance, adding "Right, Aibou?" 

Hoji got Ban's arm off him, saying "I'm not you're Aibou."

"I'm sorry, but NONE OF THIS CHANGES THE FACT THAT I AM OVERHEATING!" Umeko screamed, her frustration getting the better of her. Her outburst only resulted in Tetsu and Hoji taking a few tentative step away from their smaller comrade, in fear for their lives.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked over to her friend, saying "Umeko, I promise that as soon as we get out of this desert, I will personally find a river for you to take a bath in."

"Really?" Umeko asked, almost like a child being promised ice cream if they were well behaved.

"Really." Jasmine answered, as she and Umeko sealed the deal with a pinkie promise.

"You'd better join me, Sen-chan." Umeko growled, her eyes shooting daggers at her green counterpart. "You owe me for forgetting about our last date."

"I look forward to it." Sen-chan answered in an amazingly calm tone. He was in no mood to argue with his teammate/girlfriend, so if she said that he forgot, that's how it was.

They continued walking for another hour or so, all of them secretly relieved that Umeko had stopped complaining and started walking with serious intent. After all, few things could stop her now that she was motivated.

"So do you really intend to fulfill that promise?" Hoji asked Jasmine after a while.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"No reason. Just thought that that was a very thoughtful thing to do."

"Yeah, well, as soon as the lovebirds are done, I will be soaking a bit to." Jasmine said, playfully grinning. "You can join me, if you want to."

"How can I refuse?" Hoji asked then, a smirk on his face.

After another few minutes of walking, Ban flopped down on the ground, a quick puff of sand jumping up into the air for a few seconds. "Well, I'm done. I think we've walked our share for today."

"Why? Don't you want to get out of this desert?" Umeko asked, dismayed as she did not want her bath to be postponed even more.

Tetsu mimicked Ban by flopping down in the same way. "While we could walk more, Senpai is right, we need to get some rest."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Umeko sighed in defeat as she sat down, with Sen-chan, Jasmine, and Hoji following suit.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get out of this desert at our pace?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not sure," Sen-chan answered, "Given the typical size of a desert, provided that this isn't a desert planet mind you, it should take another day or two at our pace."

"You will not be leaving anywhere, space police!" A strange wolf/jellyfish creature shouted as he and a group of green Salis Worms. "You are now prisoners of Gel Shocker, and I am your jailer, Kuragewolf!"

As the six Dekarangers got to their feet, Tetsu said "Nonsense."

"What?"

"We won't be captured by anyone." Ban answered for his teammate.

"We'll see about that." Kuragewolf snarled. "Worms!" As one, each of the six worms that aided the kaijin shifted, taking on the forms of the six SPD officers. As a side effect of this, all of them now not only had the memories and personalities of the originals, but they now had a compulsive desire to kill the originals at any cost. "Since you won't let me be your jailer, "Kuragewolf began "I'll settle for being your executioner. Kill them."

Ending Theme: One World 


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Gel-Shocker, Hands Up!

Opening Theme:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

_S.P.D.. Special Police Dekaranger. Five detectives who fight cool with burning hearts. Their mission: To combat space criminals who invaded Earth. They will protect the peace and safety of all humanity!_

The six Sailis worms that had taken on the form of the six Dekas that Gel-Shocker's Kuragewolf had originally been sent to capture were now instinctively driven to kill them. To make the disguise complete they would have to replace them and completely take over their lives. After all, no one would know that they were imposters, not even the Worms themselves. They were identical in every way, appearance, personality, fighting skill, physical condition, and they even copied their memories. It would be a simple matter. At least, that's what they thought.

"Kill them." Kuragewolf ordered as the six worms charged. As they did so, the six Dekas prepared their respective transformation devices, Ban through Umeko their SP Licenses, and Tetsu his Brace Throttle.

"Henshin standby!" Jasmine shouted.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" the main five Deka's shouted then.

_When Dekabase receives the call, form fitting space metal, Dekametal, is released, and forms around them to form their Dekasuits._

"Face On!"

"Emergency! DekaBreak!"

_When Tetsu activates his Brace Throttle, form fitting space metal, Dekametal, is released, and forms around him to form his Dekasuit._

"Face On!"

After a bright flash of light, Kuragewolf and the six worms were surprised to see that these six humans were not as helpless as they seemed, having finished their transformations.

"1! Hating Cruel Villainy!"

"2! Pursuing Mysterious Cases!"

"3! Investigating Futuristic Technology!"

"4! The Evildoers in the Universe…"

"5! Will be eliminated with all available speed!"

"6! Its Great to be Invincible!"

"S.P.D.!"

"DekaRed!"

"DekaBlue!"

"DekaGreen!"

"DekaYellow!"

"DekaPink!"

"DekaBreak!"

"Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"So," an annoyed Kuragewolf said, "are you ready to die?"

"Nonsense, we are not going to lose." DekaBreak chimed in.

"No one asked you!" Kuragewolf shouted, "Just die!" And with that, the seven kaijin charged.

DekaRed leapt forward, only to be met by his Sailis worm counterpart in mid air, as the worm returned to its true form. The kaijin attempted to hit the Deka in the head with it's claw, which would have killed a normal person by decapitation, but the ranger ducked under it, kicking his foe in the chest. As the worm staggered, DekaRed pulled out his twin D-Magnums, and started firing. The worm quickly proved to be no match for his rather trigger happy counterpart, and exploded.

The other Dekarangers were already proving themselves against their own clones as well. DekaBlue, with his D-Sniper, Green with his D-Blaster, and Pink and Yellow with their D-Shots all made quick work of the worms they faced.

DekaBreak was having to deal with both Kuragewolf and his worm, but as a Tokkyou, he was the best of the best. No one was going to take him down easily. DekaBreak caught the swinging arm of his worm counterpart as he kicked Kuragewolf in the chest, sending the kaijin reeling back.

When Kuragewolf regained his equilibrium, he snarled and shook his head. This particular Dekaranger had been getting on his nerves from the moment he found them, and he wanted nothing more that to tear him limb from limb.

"You, Worm! Shed your skin already!" Kuragewolf ordered.

The worm slashed DekaBreak in the chest, its skin beginning to glow red hot. Before DekaBreak could stop it, the worm's skin exploded off of the creature, revealing it's true form, a purple and orange specimen known as a Verber Worm.

"Okay, that's a new one." DekaBreak said before running forward. "But it won't help you beat me!" DekaBreak attempted to punch the worm, but his fist collided with nothing. In fact, the worm was just gone.

"What?" he asked before being struck in the chest again, sparks flying as something struck his Dekasuit. As he struggled to get to his feet, the other five Dekarangers arrived to his aid.

"You o.k., kouhai?" DekaRed asked as he helped Break to his feet.

"Yeah, I just don't know what just happened." Break answered.

"What happened is that you are all going to die!" Kuragewolf howled at the six Dekas.

"Worms have the ability to shed their skin, which allows them to move at the speed of light! You will never catch it-UUUUGGGHHH!"

Kuragewolf was interrupted by a maroon device slamming into him, knocking the kaijin to the ground. The device, quickly to be revealed as being in the shape of a horned beetle, flew over to a person standing on top of a sand dune.

"Who are you?!" Kuragewolf demanded.

The man smiled, pointed into the sky, and said "Walking the Path of Heaven, The Man Who Will Rule Everything." He then pointed at Kuragewolf with the hand that was not holding the Kabuto Zector. "Souji Tendou." He then placed the Kabuto Zector on his rider belt. "Henshin." 

**Henshin**

Armor that resembled a insect's pupa formed around Tendou's body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

Kuragewolf snarled. "Worm! Kill him!"

With that, the Verber worm sped up again, hitting Kabuto in the chest again and again. When the rider was knocked off the dune, landing on the ground hard, Kuragewolf began laughing. "Is that your best?"

Kabuto said nothing as he got to his feet, flipping the horn of his Zector forward, sending electricity along his armor, loosening it.

"Cast Off!" He shouted as he pulled the Zector's horn all the way around.

**Cast Off**

Kabuto's extra armor violently flew off, striking both Kuragewolf and the Verber worm with it's various pieces. Meanwhile, a horn, hidden by Masked form's extra armor flipped up to Kabuto's head.

**Change Beetle**

Insert Theme: Full Force

The Verber Worm convulsed for a few seconds before speeding up again, but this time it would have no chance to hit his foe again, as Kabuto said "Clock Up" before hitting a switch on the side of his rider belt.

**Clock Up**

Kabuto, now moving at the same speed as the Verber Worm, quickly showed the alien life form that he was many times it's better. Knocking aside blows that would have knocked the Dekarangers around like toys with no more that a quick movement of his arm, followed by a flurry of brutal punches and kicks that sent the Worm reeling back. Kabuto then turned his back to the worm and pressed the three buttons on the Kabuto Zector

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

"Rider Kick!."

**Rider Kick**

The Verber Worm leapt to its feet and attempted to rush Kabuto and strike him in the back. However, Kabuto quickly turned around and striking the Worm in the head with a 360 degree rider kick. The Worm exploded purple, the same color of its skin.

**Clock Over**

The entire battle between Kabuto and the worm was no more than a few seconds in real time. As such, all involved were amazed at what they just witnessed.

"So fast…"DekaPink started.

"What sort of technology would allow someone to do that?" DekaGreen asked.

"I would never be able to hit him…" DekaBlue added.

"I couldn't ever see half of that…" DekaYellow commented, stunned.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" DekaRed and DekaBreak shouted in unison.

"How can this be…" Kuragewolf growled in disbelief. "That worm was supposed to be unstoppable."

"Let's Finish Him!" DekaRed shouted, only for his SP License to go off. He flipped it open and said "Hello?"

"Ban? Good, I finally got through to someone. It's me, Boss!"

"Boss! Good to hear from you! How'd you get a hold of my SP License?'

"No time to explain, I had to tell you that you can access your DekaMachines and Murphy to fight in the dimension you've been sent to."

"Awesome!" DekaRed said, "In fact, we just ran into a need for Murphy! Send him in, Boss!"

"Murphy! Your Key Bone!" DekaBlue shouted as the robot dog, K9 Murphy, appeared out of seemingly nowhere. When the robot caught the key bone, it transformed into the D-Bazooka. The weapon was caught by the main five Dekas, aimed and fired. Kuragewolf was vaporized instantly.

"Yeah!" The six of them called as Kabuto walked over to them. As the Dekarangers continued to celebrate, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the head of a massive antlion beetle, the monster Antlar, screeching all the way.

"Holy! That thing's huge!" DekaPink screamed, unable to comprehend that something alive could be so huge.

"Swan-san!" DekaYellow shouted into her SP License, "Send the DekaMachines!"

True to form, the five Dekamachines, Patstriker, Patgyror, Pattrailer, Patarmor, and Patsigner, all arrived within moments. The main five Dekas then jumped into the cockpit of their respective Dekamachines.

"Tokusou Gattai!" DekaRed shouted

"Dekaranger Robo! Hands Up!" Dekaranger Robo's Signal Cannon leaped up from its right leg into the corresponding hand, and the Sentai Robot then pointed the weapon at Antlar as the monster screeched again.

"Alright," DekaRed said, "Let's make this quick!"

Dekaranger Robo fired three shots from its Signal Cannon, and all three shots struck home, hitting Antlar in the chest. However, the shots did not appear to do any damage at all to the heavily armored monster, and it charged forward, striking the robot in the chest with it's massive pincers.

Dekaranger Robo reeled back from that attack, and switched weapons, putting away the Signal Cannon in favor of it's Judgement Sword. However, this did not work either, as the sword simply bounced off Antlar's hide. The monster screeched again and raised it's head skyward. A rainbow colored beam shot out from Antlar's mouth, pulling Dekaranger Robo toward it.

"That beam must be emitting some sort of magnetic field!" DekaGreen shouted as he attempted to, unsuccessfully, get Dekaranger Robo to move the other way. "We're being pulled in!"

Soon enough, Dekaranger Robo was caught between Antlar's pincers, and the monster was slowly but surely crushing the machine's armor.

"This is bad!" DekaYellow shouted as alarms blared everywhere. "We're going to be crushed!"

Suddenly, a thin green beam struck Antlar in the back of the head, making the monster scream with pain, forcing it to release Dekaranger Robo. The robot stumbled forward, and then turned around and slashed the monster in the chest with the Judgement Sword and kicked it in the same spot to knock it back. Antlar fell to the ground, the the Dekaranger's savior, a red giant with silver armor, was revealed.

"A giant?" DekaBlue and DekaPink asked in unison. The Giant, Ultraseven, then ran forward, picked Antlar off the ground, threw the monster into the air, and put his arms into an "L" position. A bright yellow beam, the Wide Shot, went forth and obliterated the monster in mid air.

"So...so...so...Awesome!" DekaRed shouted.

Ultraseven brought his hand to his face, and shrunk. DekaRed immediately got to his feet, and jumped out of Dekaranger Robo, shouting "I've got to meet this guy!"

"So you're an alien?" Ban asked after a few minutes of talking.

"Yes." Dan answered, amazed at how far human curiosity could reach.

"Cool."

Dan looked around at the now very unique group of people. Himself, a member of the space garrison that watched over sentient life, six space police members, a man that was determined to destroy all worms, and a sentient lantern. Odd.

Dan looked into the distance, and was surprised to see-

"A sushi cart?"

"What!" Daigoyou shouted, slamming into Dan's head. "That's Boss's cart! Boss!"

"Boss?" all six Dekas asked. "He has a boss too?" 

"Come on!" Daigoyou shouted as he flew in the direction of the cart, Dan, the Dekarangers, and Tendou, who was also pulling along his Kabuto extender as he went, all following.

Meanwhile, at Gel-Shocker's secret base, General Black walked up to the device that allowed him to speak to the Great Leader.

"Great Leader, the squad I sent out to remove our enemies has been destroyed."

"This is unfortunate news…" The Great Leader said over the intercom. "You will send another group after the heroes. Hit them where they live...And if you fail again...remember that my… forgiving nature has its...limits."

"It shall be done, Great Leader." General Black said as he switched off the intercom.

"You will not be Great Leader forever. Soon Gel-Shocker will be mine."

Ending Theme: Midnight DekaRanger


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Mingling Heroes

Opening Theme: Your Choice, Dear Reader!

"Here we are, Cave Sweet Cave." Genta said as he lead Daigoyou, Dan Moriboshi, the Six Dekarangers, Ban, Hoji, Sen-chan, Jasmine, Umeko, and Tetsu, along with Souji Tendou, into the cave that he and the other heroes they had met were living in. Looking around, any one of them would see all of the activity as it was happening. Ryutaros was over in one corner, drawing pictures with Natsuki(once again leaning against the Sword mode of Zuuban), Kotoha Hanaori, and Amazon. Ryutaros was drawing Amazon, in his rider form, ripping apart a man in green bull like armor. Everyone else's drawings were of landscapes, vehicles, or whatever else suited their fancies.

Gamu Takeyama and Shin Auska appeared to be in a spirited debate over whose Ultra form was more powerful, Gamu's argument being that an analysis of Gaia's attacks revealed that every time it was used it was stronger than the time before that. Auska's argument was that strength came from heart, and nothing could stop a determined person.

Chiaki and Masumi were in the middle of an arm wrestling match, with Ryunosuke, Souta, and Eiji cheering for their respective teammates. Momotaros, Kintaros, and Urataros were also watching and cheering for their particular preference in character. The green and black rangers seemed to be even, however, and slowly the veins of both began to appear on their respective foreheads as they vainly attempted to overwhelm each other.

Takeru, Mako, Satoru, Sakura, and Ryotaro were simply watching everything as it happened, the only difference between the two sets of red and pink rangers(to Sakura's irritation) was that at some point Mako slipped her hand into Takeru's.

"_Why can't I be that open?" _Sakura thought.

"Take-chan!" Genta shouted in his typical over dramatic tone, "I'm back! And I've found more Lost Heroes!"

"Lost Heroes?" Tendou asked

"Our term for people we find out there that are on our side." Genta said.

Soon enough, the additional "Lost Heroes" began to mingle with the people already present in the cave, although there was a brief moment of panic when the newcomers nearly attacked the Imagin due to their appearances.

Kotoha, Mako, and Natsuki immediately began wrenching relationship details out of Jasmine and Umeko, with all five girls speaking of high and low points of their relationships. Sakura, while standing away from the group, was silently taking notes.

Takeru, Satoru, Ban, and Tendou conversed about their respective fighting styles, and once that topic was exhausted, Takeru listened with great interest on Tendou's cooking skills. Perhaps he could teach Mako a few things...

Chiaki,Ryunosuke, Genta, Masumi, Souta, Eiji,Hoji, Tetsu, Auska, Dan, Amazon, Ryotaro, and all four Imagin spoke to each other on various topics, such as battles won, people lost, friends and enemies made, etc. Gamu and Sen-chan spoke as two geniuses were ought, spoke of their educations and respective achievements.

When all were hungry, food containers were opened and prepared by Genta and Tendou (while politely nudging Mako away from all cooking utensils). The food was hot and all bellies were full, making it so all gathered heroes went to various corners of the cave to sleep. Chiaki/Kotoha, Masumi/Natsuki, Takeru/Mako, Sen/Umeko, Hoji/Jasmine and (attempted) Satoru/Sakura all gathered in private corners, or as close to that as could be obtained given the circumstances. Guard Duty that night was passed to Tetsu and Gamu.

The next day began with a resounding crash.

All heroes immediately got up and out of the cave, only to see a large Dinosaurian monster, Algona, walking right toward the cave-hill. The monster roared, and then a small sphere appeared in front of the monster's head. Inside was the member of the Darkness Five, Surai of Dark Magic.

"This is the day you die, heroes!" the armored alien shouted.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck, and three giants, all Dora Titans, appeared. Evil laughing filled the air as the Witch Bandora appeared on her flying bicycle.

"No, you otherworldly fool! They are mine to destroy!" Bandora shouted with extreme hammyness.

"No!" Two Gel Shocker kaijin that leapt out of the ground shouted, one a cross between a wild boar and a rhinoceros beetle, Inokabuton, and the other a moray eel and a turtle, Utsubogames.

"Well," Satoru said as he reached for his Accelular, "It looks like all of our enemies have gotten the same idea."

Suddenly, a blue light fell down from the sky and crashed in front of the four giants, revealing a blue Ultraman…

"Agul!" Gamu called. Ultraman Agul stood full height, getting into his battle pose.

"We'll go help him, Take-chan!" Genta said, slapping the shoulders of his two fellow sixth rangers as he did so.

Takeru observed for a moment before telling his childhood friend "Good Luck."

The three sixth rangers stood together and readied their transformation devices.

"Emergency! Dekabreak!"

_When Tetsu activates his Brace Throttle, form fitting space metal, Dekametal, is released, and forms around him to from his Dekasuit._

"GoGo Changer! Start Up!"

"Ikkan Kenjo!"

When the light faded, the three sentai Sixth rangers stood proud.

"Attacking Outrageous Evil! Shattering the Darkness of Fear! The Detective of the Daybreak! DekaBreak!"

"The Dazzling Adventurer! Bouken Silver!

"Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta! Going Forth!"

The three then leapt into the air and called their respective Mecha.

"DekaBike, Launch! Tokusou Henkei! DekaBike Robo!"

"Hasshin Shift On! Siren, Aider, Police, GoGo! Gattai Shift on! Siren Formation! Kinkyu GoGo Gattai, SirenBuilder!"

"Samurai Henkai! DaikaiOh!"

The three Mecha landed on opposite sides of Agul, who regarded them quickly.

Just as the two Gel-Shocker kaijin were about to attack the group on the ground, a time portal opened, and out came a green train with a drill at the front of it, ZeroLiner. As it went by, three individuals stood in front of them.

'Yuuto!" Ryotaro shouted.

"Odebu!" Momotaros also shouted, only for the one he spoke to to turn around and shout back "Its Deneb!"

"Kagami…" Souji said calmly.

Sure enough, the ones who had disembarked Zeroliner were indeed Yuuto Sakurai, his Imagin Partner Deneb, and Arata Kagami.

"Tendou!" Kagami shouted as the Gatack Zector flew into his hand, "We'll handle them!"

"Henshin!" Yuuto and Kagami shouted.

**Henshin**

**Cast Off**

**Change Stag Beetle**

**Altair Form**

Kamen Riders Gatack and Zeronos stood together for a few moments before Zeronos pointed at the enemy and said "I'll tell you at the start, I'm fairly strong."

After a few more moments, Agul, Dekabike, SirenBuilder, Daikaioh, Gatack, and Zeronos faced their enemies down.

And then, chaos.

Insert Theme: Choose your own! Examples!: ("Dekabreak, Zenkai", "Mabayuki Senko, Bouken Silver", "SirenBuilder of Hope", "Shinken Gold, Ikkan Kenjo", "Samurai Henkei, Daikaioh", "Action Zero", "Lord of Speed")

Ultraman Agul leapt into the air and kicked Algona three times in the face, before landing in front of the monster. Algona roared and attempted to hit the blue ultra by slamming both of its arms against him, but Agul caught them. Pushing Algona's arms aside, Agul then punched the monster in the gut with both fists, forcing the monster to stagger. With that opening, Agul charged energy into his head, and fired the attack, the Photon Crusher, into the monster's chest. Like an attack from Gaia, the monster exploded multiple times from the top to the bottom.

Zeronos slashed Utsubogames in the chest with his ZeroGasher sword, sparks flying as the kaijin fell over onto the ground. As he got to his feet, Utsubogames fired a stream of gas form his mouth, making Zeronos cough as he struggled to breath.

"Yuuto!" Deneb shouted as he fired off several bullets from his fingertips, which exploded against the turtle/eel monster, making him back off.

"Yuuto, are you alright?" Deneb asked, only for his rider partner to put him in a headlock.

"Why didn't you help me earlier, baka?" Zeronos demanded.

"Yuuto...you're hurting me!" Deneb sputtered as he struggled to get free from Zeronos's headlock.

The green rider released him and said "Well Deneb, you get to finish him." As he said this, Zeronos removed the Zeronos card from the Zero Buckle, and flipped it around, revealing the yellow side of it. He then slid it into the Zero Buckle

**Vega Form**

Deneb placed his hands on each of Zeronos's shoulders, and they became twin shoulder cannons. Zeronos's armor was switched out for a bulkier set, and the ZeroKamen was formed from a drill. Vega Form Zeronos swung the ZeroGasher Sword, making a small crater from under him and the wind start blowing.

"I'll tell you at the start, the face on my chest is a decoration!" Zeronos declared.

"_Deneb! Just finish him off already_!" Yuuto shouted from within. Vega form then switch the ZeroGasher formation into Bowgun form. Zeronos then pressed the button on the top of the belt.

**Full Charge**

Zeronos the pulled out the card and placed the card into the Bowgun, transferring it's energy into it. Zeronos then unceremoniously pointed the weapon at Utsubogames, and fired. The monster exploded and that was that.

**Clock Up**

Gatack zipped around his foe, Inokabuton. The kaijin could not keep up with Gatack as he slashed the monster over and over again with his twin Double Caliber swords.

**Clock Over**

Gatack stopped 10 feet in front of his foe, and Inokabuton rushed forward. Gatack then put the Double Caliber into a formation reminiscent of a pair of scissors and shouted

"Rider Cutting!"

**Rider Cutting**

Yellow energy surrounded the Double Caliber as Inokabuton jumped into the air. Gatack merely raised his weapon upward and caught the monster, and then pushed the blades together. Inokabuton vanished in an eruption of fire.

"Lobster Claw True Ability PayBack!" Shinken Gold shouted from within Daikaioh, as the Lobster mecha's claws struck one of the Dora Titans, knocking the monster to the ground as it exploded.

"Knuckle Vulcan!" Bouken Silver ordered as SirenBuilder fired both of its fists at it's Dora Titan, with the same result.

"Sword Tornado!" DekaBreak shouted as DekaBike Robo spun at high speed, cleaving the Dora Titan it fought and… you know what? Every enemy in tokusatsu explodes. Should I stop mentioning it?

Anyway, with all foes vanquished, Ultraman Agul, Daikaioh, SirenBuilder, DekaBike Robo, Kamen Rider Zeronos, and Kamen Rider Gatack stood together. As the other heroes stood in awe of their allies strength, one would wonder if it was only the beginning…

Hiroshi Fujimiya(Agul), Yuuto Sakurai(Zeronos), Deneb, and Arata Kagami(Gatack) soon made themselves at home in the network of caves on the hill. The only incident that occurred was when Yuuto found the image that Ryutaros drew of Amazon killing him… but that is something for another time. With our heroes numbers increasing, more hope began to appear that they would, indeed, return home.

Ending Theme: Choose Your Own!

**Well, Dear Readers, that was chapter 10! Thank you to everyone that has read this story so far. But as I said above, this is only the beginning of what I have in store for our heroes. And many more are on the way. But where are they? How did they get here? Why are Gel-Shocker, the Bandora Gang, and the Darkness Five all present? Well, you won't find out unless you keep reading, right? **

**For those who like quizzes, here are a few brain teasers to spend some time on.**

**1: What does Gamu Takayama transform into Ultraman Gaia with?**

**2: What is the power the Shinkengers use called?**

**3: What is Amazon's real name?**

**Once you get these figured out, I hope you will be more excited to read chapter 11! See you then!**

**P.S. Do you think I could get a TV Tropes Page?  
**


End file.
